


The One Exception

by Patchitehemo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Bullying, Castiel Being a Dick, Castiel Being an Idiot, Cheerleader Dean, Coach Ellen, Comfort/Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Divorced John, Established Sam Winchester/Ruby, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Football Coach Crowley, Football Player Castiel, Freshman Sam, High School, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Jealous Dean, Jealousy, Jock Castiel, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Men Crying, Minor Castiel/Meg Masters, Minor Ruby/Sam Winchester, Oblivious Castiel, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Pining Dean, Public Display of Affection, Public Nudity, Semi-Public Sex, Senior Castiel, Senior Dean, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Slow Burn, Teenagers, Top Castiel, Top Dean, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchitehemo/pseuds/Patchitehemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is a cheerleader at Heaven High, home of the Angels. All the girls are disgusted at him while all the guys applaud him. <br/>But Dean isn't on the team to get girls.<br/>Dean is on the team to get the hot quarterback Castiel Novak to notice him.</p><p>And so far, it's not working.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Like an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by countless drawings of Cheerleader!Dean/Jock!Cas. I think its an incredibly hot idea. 
> 
> **The point of view will alternate between Dean and Cas but it may not alternate each chapter. The point of view changes depending on what the situation in the story is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably has a lot of mistakes in it. I'm sorry D:

_"Heeyy Deean."_

Dean cringed internally at the voice. He knew who it belonged to and _really_ did not feel like conversing with her today. Reluctantly, though, Dean turned around to face her.

Anna Milton flipped her long, red hair over her shoulder and fluttered her eyelashes in an attempt to be flirty and if Dean had played for her team, he would have given her a cocky grin and asked her out on a date.

Instead, he plastered on a fake smile and tried his best to sound interested. "Hey Anna."

The girl twirled a lock of hair around her finger. "Sooo, I wondering if maybe, like, you'd want to go out this Friday?"

Dean scanned his brain for an excuse. Sammy. Sam was a good excuse.

Dean stared at the ground and shifted awkwardly on his feet. "I-uh- I have to take my baby brother to the museum to do research for a project." He let out an uncomfortable laugh. "He has Mrs. Novak and uh you know how she is."

_Nice and smooth, Winchester_

Anna stopped twirling her hair and her face fell.

_...Maybe not_

"But we can go out next Friday!" Dean hastily added on.

Anna perked up once again and Dean mentally kicked himself. "Okay well-"

_"Winchester! Milton! Out on the field"_

Bless Coach Harvelle for her perfect timing.

Anna huffed in annoyance but ran to the field, Dean right on her tail. Nobody made Coach Harvelle wait.

,-*'^'~*-.,_,.-*~• •~*-.,_,.-*

"Alright girls" -Dean is used to that by now- "stand in line. Normal order."

Dean jogged to the front of the line. Despite being a guy, everyone knew Dean was the best of the cheerleaders. Hell, he was the fucking captain.

Dean was pretty lucky at his school. Nobody made fun of him. Only the girls gave him shit for being on the cheer squad, and that was because they thought Dean was there to bang all the hot chicks.

Ha. They couldn't be more wrong. The truth was, Dean just wanted to get close to Castiel Novak, the hot quarterback on the Angels football team. He couldn't care less about the girls.

"Twenty squats. If you break then you get ten more," Coach Harvelle ordered. Stupidly, a few of the Freshmen groaned. Coach Harvelle narrowed her eyes. _"If you break,"_ she repeated, "you get ten more squats _plus_ ten lunges.

This time the girls decided to be smart and kept their mouths shut, but Dean could almost hear them cursing at the Coach in their heads. As captain, it would be up to him teach the newbies to not question the Coach. Questioning her only brought on more sweat-inducing exercises.

Dean had hopes that with him being captain, Castiel would notice him and want to talk to him. Unfortunately, being captain didn't help with anything and, as far as he knew, Dean was still invisible as ever. Castiel probably didn't even know that he existed.

_"Winchester!"_

Dean snapped back to reality. Coach sounded pissed.

_"Stop daydreaming! You're behind!"_

Dean glanced at his squad mates. The advanced girls: Anna, Hester, Meg, and Rachel were already finished. Now Dean was left behind with the newbies.

Sighing, he squat down and began his warm-up.

,-*'^'~*-.,_,.-*~• •~*-.,_,.-*

Castiel Novak had it all.

He had a nice, loving family that supported everything he did. In his parents eyes, everything he did was perfect. Castiel could murder someone and his parents would believe that there was a logical explanation for why.

Which, to tell the truth, was infuriating.

But besides his parents annoying him, Castiel's life was perfect. He had a nice flirt buddy and lots of friends. And on top of it all, he was quarterback on the football team.

The locker room door burst open and everyone, including him, turned their heads to see who it was.

Castiel groaned and turned back towards the lockers.

_"WHERE'S MY BABY BROTHER?!"_

Castiel ignored the outburst and leaned down to pick his dirty practice uniform up.

A pair of hands grabbed Castiel's undershirt and yanked him up. Angry, Castiel whirled around to face the person and a grinning, golden-haired man filled his vision.

"Hey lil' bro!"

Castiel furrowed his brow. "Gabriel what the hell are you doing? Don't you remember what happened last time you were on campus?"

Gabriel gave him a smug grin. "I just won't get caught by Mr. Stick-Up-My-Ass Crowley."

Loud as he may be, Gabriel was stealthy as fuck. It was a shock to everyone when he got caught.

"Actually he's Coach Stick-Up-My-Ass now," Castiel commented.

His brother's eyebrows almost flew off his forehead. _"Seriously?"_ Castiel nodded. "Aw man baby bro. Sorry." Gabriel layed his hand on Castiel's shoulder and squeezed sympathetically.

Castiel shook off his brother's hand. "What are you here for, Gabriel?"

"What? I can't just come visit my little, baby brother?"

Castiel shot Gabriel a look. "What do you want?"

His older brother shoved his hands in his pockets, a nervous habit of his. That's when it clicked.

"Today is practice day," Castiel stated. "Is this about Anna?"

Gabriel nodded. "She's on the field. So is Rachel."

Castiel perked up. "Are all the cheerleaders out there?"

Gabriel's cocky grin returned as he nodded.

Good. That meant that Meg was on the field. She was out there sweating in her tight top and her tight short shorts. She would be bending over for her stretches and her nice ass would be up in the air. Her _tight_ , little-

Whoa. Stop before you get a hard-on in a room full of teenage boys, Castiel.

"Coach Harvelle doesn't allow people to watch so we gotta hide under the bleachers," Gabriel said.

"That's Alright." Castiel picked his practice uniform off the ground and threw it into the dirty clothes hamper before following his brother out to the field.

,-*'^'~*-.,_,.-*~• •~*-.,_,.-*

The newbies were infuriating. Coach Harvelle took the advanced girls across the field to finish up, leaving Dean in charge of the newbies.

He guessed this was his punishment for zoning out during practice.

"Alright Jo and Ruby, you girls are going to practice doing splits. If you can't do one then stretch more and try harder. Jessica and Bela, you girls are going to practice high kicks," Dean ordered

Dean turned around, thinking that would be the end of it, but Jo had other plans.

"Why do we have to do splits? Why can't they?"

"Because we already know how to do them," Bela sneered.

"Hey!" Ruby interjected. "I can do a fuckin' split."

"You are like fourteen Ruby. Watch your mouth," Dean scolded.

Ruby pouted her lip out. "I don't know how Sam stands you," she muttered.

Dean scoffed. "Hey kid, I can forbid Sam from hanging out with you if you want to be that way."

The dark-haired teen rolled her eyes but otherwise didn't respond.

Over to the side, the girls had gotten into a semi-loud verbal altercation that was close to turning physical.

Bela took a step closer to Jo, scowling. "The only reason you made the team is because your mother is the captain."

Jo eyes widened slightly. "That's not true."

Bela threw her head back and barked out a laugh. "It so is! She put you on the team because she didn't want to hurt your little feelings but," Bela cupped her hands around her mouth to make what she said next louder," _you have no skill!_ "

Jo, with watery eyes, took a step back. "T-Thats not true."

Okay, time to intervene. 

"Whoa. Whoa" Dean walked over and stood in between the two girls. "That's enough." 

Bela opened her poison mouth to say something. Dean glared at her. "I said that's enough, Bela." The teen shut her mouth.

Ruby cleared her throat to get Dean's attention.

"What, Ruby?"

Ruby nodded her head towards the bleachers and he turned to look behind him.

,-*'^'~*-.,_,.-*~• •~*-.,_,.-*

"Ugh, do we have to stay behind the bleachers?" Castiel complained. It's just his luck that Coach Harvelle would take the girls across the field where there are _no bleachers._

"Unless you want Coach Harvelle to catch you, yes."

Castiel sighed audibly. "I came out here to admire hot, _legal_ girls, not these Freshmen." Castiel gestured to the four girls close to them.

"Dean's not a Freshman," Gabriel said.

Castiel turned to him. "What?"

Gabriel pointed to the tall boy that Castiel didn't see before. "Dean isn't a Freshman. He's a senior."

Castiel snorted. "Why the hell is a boy on the cheerleading team?"

Gabriel smirked. "Don't mock him, Cas. Dean's got it made."

"Why you say that?"

His older brother rolled his eyes as if the answer was obvious. "He is a guy on the cheerleading squad. Do you think he is actually on there to perform routines?" At Castiel's blank stare, Gabriel continued. "He's banging all the chicks, little bro."

"There's no way that-"

"There's no way that you could be on this field even with Coach Harvelle's permission. Practices are private."

The two Novak brothers jumped at the interruption and turned to see who it was that caught them.

"Dean," Gabriel sighed, "Always a pleasure to see you again."

Dean huffed out a small laugh. "I never expected to see you again, you know, after Crowley chewed your ass out."

Castiel's brother let out an amused guffaw. "Come on Dean-o. I thought you knew me better than that." 

Dean smiled- but dropped that smile as soon as his eyes landed on Castiel. The black haired boy had been quietly watching the conversation.

Dean cleared his throat. "Well Gabe, as good as it is to see you again, I'm afraid you gotta leave."

Gabriel waved his hand. "Yeah yeah." He turned to his brother. "Come on, let's go wait in the locker room."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you will stick with me through this journey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Locker room fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry you guys. This chapter isn't long at all but I've been so busy with life I've had a lot of bad things happen.

Luckily for the Novak brothers, the locker room was still unlocked when they returned.

"You think Mr.Asshole is making out with Coach Harvelle?"

Castiel gave his brother a confused look. "What?" 

Gabriel nodded towards the door. "The door was unlocked. Crowley never leaves the campus without locking the door."

Castiel stared at his brother before he released a string of laughs. "That doesn't mean the coaches are making out," Castiel paused to catch his breath, "Besides, Coach Harvelle is in a relationship."

"You don't know." Castiel looked at Gabriel up from under his brow. "She could be having relationship issues," Gabriel said an octave higher than his usual pitch.

"Could be, but she's not."

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders, unconvinced and ending the conversation.

Silence quickly took over the grimy, smelly locker room, neither boy attempting to make a conversation. Castiel let his mind wander to Meg. He didn't see her on the field. All he saw was the tall blonde boy. That quite _attractive_ blonde boy.

The raven-haired boy shook his head to clear his thoughts. Don't freak out, Castiel. It's normal for a guy to think another guy is attractive. Girls do it all the time.

"So, how do you know that blonde kid?" Castiel asked as he plopped down onto one of the wooden benches.

"You talking about Dean?" Gabriel asked in response. He walked over and sat down a few inches away from his brother.

Dean. That was a nice name. It seemed to fit him perfectly. Castiel nodded to his brother.

"Met him at a party a while back. He's a cool kid."

**Author's Note:**

> ***IF you like this, please bookmark it. Please. It would help with my inspiration to continue this story.***
> 
> I promise that the chapters will get longer.


End file.
